gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT2 iB-License
The following is a list of International B License tests in Gran Turismo 2. IB-1 Rally Techniques 1: Smokey Mountain North *Car: Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 *Gold Time: 0:27.100 (NTSC); 0:26.400 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:29.000 (NTSC); 0:27.800 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:31.000 (NTSC); 0:30.000 (PAL) While jumping across the tricky jumping spot, head for the tight corner on the left. From the straight section, be sure to enter the corner on the outside and brake quickly to swerve out the rear tires and cut inward through the corner. IB-2 Rally Techniques 2: Tahiti Dirt Route 3 *Car: Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V Rally Car '98 *Gold Time: 0:19.250 (NTSC); 0:18.550 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:20.800 (NTSC); 0:19.600 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:23.000 (NTSC); 0:21.500 (PAL) This is a test of right and left drifting through three consecutive hairpins. After using braking and steering together to drift through a corner, learn the "feint motion" needed to entry the next (opposite direction) corner. IB-3 Oversteer 1: FWD *Car: Mitsubishi FTO GPX '97 *Gold Time: 0:25.500 (NTSC); 0:25.200 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:26.300 *Bronze Time: 0:27.500 (NTSC); 0:27.400 (PAL) This is a test of skill in driving an oversteering FF car, which fishtails easily. When fishtailing stars as you enter a corner, steer it to correct it while giving full throttle to steady the car. Countersteering (opposite to corner) may be needed. IB-4 Oversteer 2: RWD *Car: Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 *Gold Time: 0:24.300 (NTSC); 0:24.200 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:25.200 *Bronze Time: 0:26.500 (NTSC); 0:26.300 (PAL) This is an oversteering rear-wheel drive car. Unlike FF cars, giving full throttle while fishtailing can cause a spin-out. Instead, accelerate while countersteering to correct fishtailing. Do not abruptly change speed or direction when entering a turn. IB-5 Multiple Corners 3 *Car: Ford Mustang SVT Cobra '98 *Gold Time: 0:17.900 (NTSC); 0:17.850 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:18.800 (NTSC); 0:18.600 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:20.000 (NTSC); 0:19.800 (PAL) Here, a gentle corner comes before a tight one. Start braking while you still feel the lateral G-force of the first turn. The key is to brake from the inside of the first turn toward the outside of the second turn. IB-6 Low-speed Slalom *Car: Peugeot 106 1.6 Rallye *Gold Time: 0:19.700 (NTSC); 0:19.300 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:21.000 (NTSC); 0:20.700 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:22.900 This is a slalom course (20-meter interval). The right-left steering should produce a lot of lateral motion and some spinning. Learn the rhythm of the steering and accelerating: ease off the accelerator to swerve and accelerate to steady the car. IB-7 Multiple Corners 4 *Car: Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 *Gold Time: 0:19.750 (NTSC); 0:19.800 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:20.500 *Bronze Time: 0:22.600 (NTSC); 0:22.200 (PAL) After a 90° right corner, enter a tight left hairpin. The strategy is to avoid being too aggressive entering the 90° turn. Once you've clipped the left hairpin, wait until the car's direction changes before accelerating at full throttle for a fast time. IB-8 High-speed Slalom *Car: Honda S2000 '99 *Gold Time: 0:18.650 (NTSC); 0:18.350 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:19.500 (NTSC); 0:19.200 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:21.700 This is a fast slalom (long interval). The key is to keep the car steady and keep up your average speed by avoiding too much swerving that occurs when not accelerating. Finely coordinate acceleration and steering, and use acceleration to steady the car. IB-9 Practical Cornering 7: Red Rock Valley *Car: Mazda RX-7 Type RS (FD) '98 *Gold Time: 0:23.800 *Silver Time: 0:24.000 (NTSC); 0:24.500 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:26.000 This is the last section of Red Rock Valley. After the fast chicane, you must wind through a tight hairpin. Find a good line for entering the hairpin through the chicane and find the right point to go full throttle out of the hairpin. IB-10 Practical Cornering 8: Laguna Seca *Car: Dodge Viper GTS '99 *Gold Time: 0:23.200 *Silver Time: 0:24.800 *Bronze Time: 0:25.700 Here is the famous corkscrew from Laguna Seca. You have to grope your way through since you can't see much ahead. There is an uphill before the braking point and a downhill after, so brake hard enough, and enter the turn from the outside. Category:GT2 Licenses